Many different types of bone deformities can be corrected using external fixation systems to perform the distraction osteogenesis process. For example, an Ilizarov device or similar external fixation system may be used. Such systems generally use rings also designated as fixation plates connected by threaded rods or struts with nuts for manipulation, angulation, and translation of the length discrepancies of bones. The nuts that are used to adjust the length of the struts are generally manually adjusted by a surgeon or by the patient with a wrench or by hand to change the positions of the rings and/or percutaneous fixation components.
As the position adjustments of the components are made where the nuts are secured, it can be difficult for the patient, for example, to make the required daily adjustments with consideration of maintaining stable fixation. Other devices use different techniques to adjust the effective length of the struts or rods but all must be adjusted somewhere between the ends thereof. The devices generally offer limited access for the patient. Because the adjustments are often a daily task for the patient, easier access to the frame adjustment points would be a significant advantage.
Fixation systems, especially foot fixation systems, have many areas of needed improvement. For example, existing foot fixation products on the market are static and do not allow for adjustment and pivoting. Certain foot fixation systems include a solid and stationary half-ring assembled to the foot ring. This lack of flexibility and motion restricts the motion of the foot and ankle and the external fixation frame during deformity correction, making the process more difficult for the physician and the patient and potentially preventing an optimal clinical outcome.
To allow for deformity correction of the foot and ankle, an adjustable and pivoting component that can be assembled onto the distal portion of a foot ring of an external fixation frame is needed.